


Phoenix

by Anonymous



Series: MCYT/Tommyinnit Anon Stories [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Although I don't think I ever even mention his wings lol, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Dehumanization, Explosions, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Nightmares, Prompt Fill, Running Away, Snowchester, Tubbo and Jack are only there for a few lines, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy hates his wings, they look too much like his fathers and Wilbur, well Wilbur would do anything to help his brother feel more at ease.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: MCYT/Tommyinnit Anon Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047313
Comments: 6
Kudos: 525
Collections: Anonymous





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mcyt prompts (mostly tommy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681869) by [idontwannaputmywattpadusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/pseuds/idontwannaputmywattpadusername). 



Wilbur hates his father in the same absent way he hates Dream he's at the local village bartering their meagre supplies for Tommy's needs. The poor boy had come into his room, face a splotchy red and trembling he'd used that tiny voice of his. The one that reminds Wilbur too much of hot summers, of heatstroke and chickenpox. 

"Their too much like Phil," Tommy had murmured, Wilbur almost losing the noise in the curling sounds of the night, "I can't sleep when I look at them, Wilby. They scare me too much. You think we could dye them. I want a good nights sleep." Tommy's wings are pulled tight to his body, their bright white feathers a reminder of the father that abandoned them and left them to rot in the cold, who had watched them run away three times without a word. Wilbur can understand why his brother hates them he can understand the hatred of those angelic feathers. He opens his arms and his brother falls into him, their house creaks a comforting groan.

They wake the next morning as the sun is beginning to rise, and go into town. They head to the library first. Tommy may be reckless, but Wilbur would rather die again than do something that could permanently damage Tommy's wings even if the younger boy is excited. The cleric smiles as they enter, grunting in their language, Wilbur understands the odd word or phrase, and he's been getting better the longer they've stayed. The cleric lets them wander around on there own, the books on display are meagre at best usually dust-covered tomes with very little new knowledge or things Wilbur didn't already know. However, the last time they were in he had seen something that had once been on their bookshelf at home, a book on hybrids. Outdated for sure, but possibly holding the things they needed in its crumbling pages. 

_Avian Hybrids are among the rarest and most difficult to catch hybrids in the world. Take proper care with there handling as those with the ability to fly often have easily breakable bones. These creatures can often preen themselves, although a quick and easy way to achieve their trust is to care for their wings for gaining their trust means you can command their actions._

Wilbur shakes himself, intellectually he knows why Phil would have kept a book like this it does give information on how to heal a hybrid, but it's written with the intent to keeping a human creature as a pet. He shivers and flicks around for the right part.

_Many Avian hybrid wings come in very dull or boring colours. Whites and greys being the most common. To make your hybrid unique, the best course of action is to dye their feathers, Natural hair dye can be damaging for there wings and can cause the feathers to lose their natural oils making there feathers ragged and ugly. Some berry dyes work well for short periods, but the only foolproof way is to dye the feathers with a potion._

He reads the list of ingredients it's all stuff that they can get if they don't already own it, the only thing that Tommy needs to do is decide on a colour, and they're done. 

"Tommy!" He calls, and the boy rushes over, "Here look at this, the language is shite, and we can burn it latter but does that potion look ok? It seems pretty permanent though, you alright with that?" He turns the page so the other boy can read it, he looks deep in thought before he nods once. 

"It sounds perfect, I want red, I think. You know, like a phoenix it's all symbolic and shit." Wilbur laughs at the boy's response and shoves his brother's shoulder. 

"Come on then, you better be ready to go poppy hunting." 

* * *

They make three batches just to be safe, the potion is a slightly too bright red, but Tommy looks so excited to try it, and Wilbur passes him the swirling liquid. Tommy downs the bottle in one quick gulp and throws the tempered glass to Wilbur. Times stalls for a moment, the red begins to seep into Tommy's primaries.

"How does it look?" Tommy asks he's looking directly at Wilbur his voice several shades unsure. 

"Beautiful." Wilbur whispers, he carefully picks up his hand and places it on one singular feather, "Tommy, your wings are stunning. They're like tiny sunsets each feather goes from this deep dark crimson to bright orange. You look like you could be on fire, you're wings are beacons in the night drawing people home, like my voice." He offers, eyes transfixed on Tommy's wings. 

"Preen them," Tommy says it's not a question it's a demand. Wilbur used to clean the muck out of Tommy's wings during the revolution, carefully shaping and caring for each feather. He's glad Tommy will still demand it off of him, even though that camaraderie has disappeared with the wind. 

"Say please," He teases, already shuffling around on their wooden floor, he tucks the full bottles away and shifts, so his back is against there bed. "Move, here and I''ll do it." 

Tommy does, sat nervously picking at his hands, and Wilbur sings as he carefully pulls out loose feathers, and spreads the natural oils down the feathers. He sings the silly songs he made up when he raised Tommy the long laments for girls and money. His brother melts in his arms, slumping forward, sleep pulling him in, his brothers gentle singing and even gentler hands relaxing him until he falls asleep. 

Wilbur waits, just until Tommy's so far under he won't be up again tonight before he shucks off his hoodie. It's one of the only things they had grabbed before they left, and Wilbur knows it brings Tommy happiness reminds him of the love from before the great wars. 

"Sleep well, my little brother. Sleep well phoenix." He says as he snuffs out the candle, Tommy's bright wings being the last remaining light in the room. 

* * *

They were winning, Tubbo was downed and the ruins of Snowchester around him. Phil watched him cry with no remorse, watched as the remains went up in deep dark smoke. His feather edges stained with soot and grime. 

"Where are they Tubbo?" He asks again, his voice flat. 

"I don't know, they never came here, It's just been me, and Jack here alone. We were doing our best. Why. I." The boy stutters. Jack Manifold runs over, puts a comforting arm around his shoulders. 

"I just want my sons!" Phil shouts, voice cracking. 

"And I want my best friend back. He's not fucking here! He never was! Please just leave me in peace, I just wanted to be safe, that's all I've ever wanted," Tubbo wails, beating his hands against Jack's chest. His face is red, and there's mucus running down his chin as he cries. "I miss Tommy more than anything, you were supposed to be my dad too! What happened to that? Fuck you!" The fire leaves the boy as suddenly as it appeared, he collapses fully, going limp and weak. 

"What the fuck is this?" Echo's around them, there's a figure in the woods, moving closer and Phil's legs collapse out from under him. Wilbur is stood there, webbed ears on display and the yellow jumper in its rightful place. He's stood tall, eyes flitting around the carnage of Snowchester. "What the fuck did you do?" He roars at Phil. "This was their safe space, this was for them to finally grow up safely. What gives you the right to ruin it again! What godforsaken idea possessed you to do this?"

"He knew where you were, I was trying to find you and Tommy and bring you home!" Phil screeches back. 

"We didn't tell anyone that was the whole point! We wanted to be safe, and it looks like we should have stayed away for longer."

"Phil?" comes from above, there's a sharp whistle and then Tommy lands, he stands in between the figure of his father rising to his feet and the slumped over forms of his closest friends. His wings are open, a shining halo of reds and oranges. 

"What happened to your wings?" Phil breathes, his head swivelling between his two sons, as they stand either side of him. Neither are wearing armour, but both look dangerous anger pawing at there feet. 

"I never wanted to be reminded of you again. Every waking moment seeing the man who destroyed my home, who killed my brother and sided with a man who hurt me, killed me and cut me open so I was bleeding at your feet. I couldn't bear to look at them. All white and holy, they deserved nothing. You never cared about them, why act like you do now?" 

"But they were beautiful."

"They were yours, and now my wings are mine. Leave Philza Minecraft, I can't remember the last time I called you my father, there's no need for you to act as you care now." Phil leaves, with darkness cradling his heart and a head full of the boys he should have cared for better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Filler! Sort of, I was going to update Bedrock Bros but the next chapter is bugging me so I'm reading through it like crazy, so the update will be tomorrow instead. I saw the prompt and thought I could fill it easy so this was born. Please leave Kudos and Comment because they really help me know what I'm doing right and wrong.


End file.
